Forum:Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts
Hey. I just bought the new B-K game! I was SO excited to play it (adventure! great worlds, magic, old characters, stupid Grunty and the great famous duo, the bird and the bear, Banjo and Kazooie!) until I played it. Let’s start with adventure. There is almost none of it. (Woosy voice with contradicting hand gestures) "Oh, mechanical worlds where I drive machines that shoot eggs (that’s Kazooies job!) That I can make at Mumbo's workshop (WORKSHOP! Putting the Native American into cheep labour!)". Its madness. Now new worlds. Well, new worlds there is (all fake), but great worlds? No way. Yes, the worlds are interesting as you meet new characters and old, but there's no feeling to me. Now magic. There is so little magic, that even Walt Disney himself would cry in his frozen grave. Mumbo is not a shaman anymore and Humba is not a........shaman as well. All Native Americans are in the mechanics industry! I love Mumbo as a shaman, not a mechanic. Same with Humba Wumba. Now, old characters. Its great how here are old characters and none of them have been put into famine by not having the industry skills required to get a job. New characters are fine with me. This topic is a-OK with me. Stupid Gruntuy is still stupid, but this brings me to another topic, speech. How many meanings in one word do these characters have? 5 worlds and there done about 2-3 sentences. Crazy! And the subtitles, HOW SMALL ARE THEY! I have to sit less than a meter away from my TV to read it. A meter! To Banjo and Kazooie. Banjo is fine, Kazooie (Low voice): "have no powers". NO POWERS! I'll go into depth about her not having powers, No beak barge, no Bill-Drill, FLYING and this explains the rest. Now, I am a huge fan of the series. Love Banjo-Kazooie and love even more Banjo-tooie. I thought I would love the most, Banjo-Kazooie:Nuts and Bolts. I didn't. It's just wayyy to complicated for me. B-K 1 and 2 were challenging and long, but made extremely fun along the way. B-K 3 did none of this. That's my opinion. Please say yours and if you want to, comment on mine. -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 09:40, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I love Banjo Kazooie N&B, its still a great series, plus, hey, if it doesn;t work out well, Banjo and Kazooie will have another true platformer game. The vehicle bit is one of the most interesting. It at least GIVES the Banjo Kazooie series moderate replay value points. The other games had it like this, Banjo Kazooie, almost NO replay value, Banjo-Tooie, hmmm, better replay value (from what I've seen on youtube, because I don't have the game), while Banjo Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts has had me playing for hours all day long, I'm about to hit my 100 blueprint mark (that I made). Plus the game saves your time, so you can try and beat it again. Also, everything has to be taken into account, I love having to use my brain for it, and its pleasant. I think its because I never played Banjo-Tooie that I'm like this, but none the less, I still like the game, and I like the user creater factor. Learner4 00:51, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I don't have the game, but I can still dish out some of my thoughts about it. *If I understand correctly, there is only one save file. Bubcus. It's far harder to enjoy a game if you have to share a savefile with your siblings. *From what I've seen, vehicle gameplay is not that bad, and building is exceptionally fun. But the challenge-based structure stupefies things a notch. Yeah, we know that you're doing these pointless tasks in a virtual game world. But even knowing that, there's no feeling of accomplishment. You just carted a high explosive across the island without it blowing up, yay. Now have it warp back to its original location as if you didn't do anything, but give you the spoils as if you did. They could have made a normal-ish BK game with vehicles, but they went with challenges instead. *There is no character variety; there are only like fifteen speaking characters in the whole game. Clanker can speak, let him tell us his eyes are under attack. Have Mr. Patch taunt us during the battle(s). Make up some new, fun characters instead of re-using the same characters in different costumes. Yeah, it's stylistic, but not only does it make L.O.G. seem lazy (by making other people play "parts" instead of making up fresh guys), but it makes the worlds, which are otherwise pretty engaging, boring. I probably won't ever get the game, but if I were to rate it under what I know, I would give it an A for effort, but a 70% overall. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats Guy 03:58, 18 January 2009 (UTC) The game was fun, but it seemed too much like a spin-off or something. It was a pretty good quality game, but comparing it to other games in the Banjo series, I didn't like it as much. [[User talk:Droginator1|'Droginator1']] [[User talk:Droginator1|'Droginator1']] [[User talk:Droginator1|'Droginator1']] :I still haven't even finished the tutorial. I can't be stuffed it is so boring in my opinion. Not as I was expecting from Rare. Not much chance of a sequel. Too bad. And it was really badly advertised in Australia. I didn't even know it was out. Ebgames had it on the bottom shelf. 01:37, 23 January 2009 (UTC) The only thing i'm bumbed about is that there aren't as many characters like the old days, and there are no moves vei bears and birds (but mostly birds) but when you think about it, basically the parts are your abilities. Just see my GJ Mobile on my user page. Also, I WANNA SEE TOOTY! She started the BK series! (PS so we have to use the links in forums?) ::The games a good time waster though. While I do miss the way the old games played, and I've always preferred platformers to any other genre really, I still think we need to thank Rare for finally releasing a Banjo game, it's been 8 years since we last had a console game for the duo, and it feels god just to see that Rare still hasn't forgotten the franchise. - ::Finally, someone was able to sum up the words I wanted to use to decribe the game. Learner4 17:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) yeah it sucks not having those cool old moves from the old games-Boba fett 32 19:10, 15 February 2009 (UTC) *Its a crap time waster. I'd rather play B-K 1 or Tooie rather than sit through that game. But Jolly is right that Rare have not forgotten B-K. Please make B-K Fourie, like the first two games, then you'll have yourselves the best adventure game of all time since B-K One and Two. -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 02:27, 22 February 2009 (UTC)